The Girl from Nowhere
by prosto666
Summary: She wakes up deep within the Forbbiden Forrest-naked, alone, and with no memory to speak of. Hogwarts soon becomes her sanctuary, a foothold on her journey of rediscovering herself and returning to the nowhere she came from. But Tom has always seen better in the dark, better than anyone, and she can't hide from him for long.
1. chapter 1

**AN: So I don't know if this happens to anyone else, but its hard for me to finish stories . I tend to start one, leave it and start another and so on and so forth. But I rarely finish any. New ideas just keep popping into my head and taking over my focus, its quite frustrating. So ill cave and start writing something new. So to those of you who follow my other stories, please know that I'm still working on them and by writing this new story it may actually get me past this block I'm in. Maybe. Hopefully.**

 **So. Yeah, this is me avoiding other stories by starting a new one. I hope it interests some of you, if not I totally understand. Well here it is, the prologue; the little story before the bigger story.**

* * *

The Girl From Nowhere

.

.

.

Prologue

.

.

.

To wake up with no beginning is the worst thing someone can experience.

To have nothing to recall or remember before the moment your eyes open, no identity or sense of belonging to associate yourself with. It's an emptiness that you can feel, but can't define, it's shapeless and soundless and meaningless-a ship with no anchor, a kite with no string, just a huge gaping hole, black and silent.

I woke up a stranger.

And crying. Fat and fast falling tears on my cheeks. All five senses come to life, bringing me to life, and it's too much for me to handle. Something like lightning-an electric pulse has my body lift and bend off the ground then back again as the lack of everything, memory and knowledge and thought rushes over me in unforgiving waves. I gasped out loud, sobbed deep in my throat and I scream then, piercing and hysteric and frightened. My mind is all white noise and shock, but my body is alive and wild, my legs kick out and my hands are clawing at the ground. The mass of nothingness that sat on my brain like a cancer, where somehow, somehow, I knew my past should be, was throbbing and the emotional and psychological pain was so cold and raw-

-I knew what I was seeing were trees, a dark gray sky far above me, I knew what I was feeling beneath me was dirt and roots and leaves-but I didn't know my name, what I looked like, how or why I was where I was, my favorite color, how old I was-there was nothing there.

I'm rolling over onto my knees and heaving, heaving so hard that my nose runs, burns, and I see spots behind my eyelids. I have to squint hard through the haze of my tears to see my hands, the pale skin of my arms and knees. Goosebumps rise, fine hairs standing at attention. I hiccup, shaking all over, and collapse sideways.

I'm naked.

Physically, and in every other sense of the word-bare and vulnerable. Another surge of rabbit like panic is seizing me, I scramble to my feet and whirl in every direction, torn between wanting to run and wanting to fall to the ground again, to curl up and cry. I don't do either, instead I sag against a tree and scream again. This time it has just one emotion behind it;anger.

I glare into the gloom ahead of me, finally feeling the chill of the night. It was night, that much I knew-it was dark and quiet-and I clung to it, like I was the tree. The chaos was starting to disperse in my head, like parting fog and I tried to focus on the things I did know, and not allow myself to continue to be swallowed by the things I didn't. That train of thought loosened the tightness in my chest just a little, and I regained more of my composure. The remainder of my tears dried to my cheeks and made my face feel stiff. With a few even breaths in and out, I reached out instead of in.

The night air was crisp, and tasted clean and earthy. I couldn't hear anything but the rustle of wind through the trees and the beating of my own heart-I was seemingly alone. I flexed my toes, felt the soil and the grit, the light breeze on my naked body. I reached up and ran trembling fingers through my hair, discovering its length and texture, it was too dark to see the color but this was enough for now. I traced my fingers next over my face, over my lips and up to the bridge of my nose, my eyebrows, my chin. I tried to map out in my head what I looked like, squeezed my eyes closed and tried to see, tried to remember-

It was like beating on a brick wall, unyielding and hard, I stomped a foot and gave another yelp of frustration. I felt helpless and hopelessly lost.

"Lost…" My own voice startled me, I hadn't meant to speak out loud. It sounded strange yet familiar at the same time.

"Lost." I said again, louder and firmer.

"Lost!" I cried into the night, it echoed back at me. I took a step forward, and then another, some invisible force pulling me along. I walked on, with no sense of direction or plan, just the desperate need to find something. There had to be someone out there who knew who I was, where I was and why, and I needed to find them

.

.

.

* * *

AN: Please review, thank you!


	2. Begin again

**AN: So I'm just putting this out there to see what happens and where it goes. It's a little different style than my other stories but I hope you all enjoy it. Please review and be as brutally honest as you feel you need to be. I can take it. I'm hoping this will get me out of my rut and backing into writing and working on my other stories. Again, hope you like it if not that's ok, neither do I.**

* * *

Chapter One:

Begin again.

.

.

.

 _Girl take a seat  
_

 _Rest your weary bones_

 _Your secrets safe in my hands_

 _Tell me about the years_

 _And let me buy an hour_

 _Maybe help me to understand_

 _Ain't nobody calling_

 _Ain't nobody home_

 _What a lovely day to be lonely_

* * *

I couldn't feel my toes.

My progress through the dark was slow and frightening. What little moonlight broke through the trees above gave me a rough outline of what was in front of me, but beyond was still black and unknown. But I didn't let myself stop, the black unknown behind me and inside me was far more terrifying. I forced each step, urged myself onward, grappling from tree to tree, over roots and rocks and sudden banks and dips. I tripped and fell and stumbled and cried, but I never stopped. I knew that if I did, I probably wouldn't move again.

Time was a weak concept to my already weak mind, but I couldn't have been walking more than an hour and a half. Yet nothing had _changed_ , the scenery was the same, I hadn't made any progress at all it seemed, I was starting to think I was going in circles-or worse, that I was going to _remain_ lost. I was on the verge of complete and total exhaustion and it was starting to get harder and harder to make my body move, it fought me-but I fought back.

I started to talk aloud to myself, it anchored me and brought me _some_ level of comfort. It didn't make me feel so alone. I said anything and everything that came to mind; from useless bits of trivia that I knew-the capital city of Denmark-to my times tables-as high as I could go-to bits and pieces of a song-I even started telling jokes. All generic, useless things; colors without any lines, without any boundaries or shapes to form a picture, an image of who I was, who I am-just what I knew, just a blurry mess. _I_ was a blurry mess.

The trivial knowledge should've made me feel less empty, but it didn't.

I could feel another bought of tears build up in my eyes, but I refused to let them fall, I scrubbed at my face impatiently-

Somewhere behind me, a twig snapped.

I froze instantly, one foot still mid step, I held my breath and strained my ears. There was another snap, a rustle of something moving along the forest floor- _towards_ me. I was immediately seized, stuck in a paralyzing moment of indecision, of fear-a dozen different awful scenarios bombarded me simultaneously, each ending in me being mauled or dead-but it passed over me quickly and then I was running. I ran blindly and recklessly, crashing through trees and bushes and darkness.

I knew I was being irrational, I was letting my fear overcome me and force me to over react to what was probably some harmless creature, but the blankness in my head was making it hard to think straight, to be rational and calm. I felt too jumbled to try so even when I couldn't hear any other noises of pursuit, when I knew it was safe, I still didn't stop running.

I didn't stop until I reached the light.

The sudden appearance of it, faint, but warm and yellow in the dim, made me stumble to a stop immediately-stuck once more, but this time in suspended awe, almost disbelief. I waited, breathless, sore and weak, just in case it was just my imagination, or maybe stray moonlight, but it didn't move. I shuffled forward and it grew brighter, illuminating just faintly the trees around me, thick and tall silhouettes. I couldn't tell what the source was, a house maybe, a street lamp or a car? At this point I hardly cared. I walked only a little further before the light disappeared behind a slight incline ahead, which I climbed hastily with my new found energy.

I stayed crouched as I reach the top, steadying myself against another tree, and strained my eyes to see in the weak light. Heavy mist hung low in the air, acting as a natural camouflage, but I saw the outlines of a large structure in the distance, the yellow glow from a multitude of windows and torches. The mist obscured most of my view but it looked like a castle; high pointed towers, stones walls. It sat on a steep hill, though I couldn't tell what was on the other side. A long stretch of dewy grass lay between me and it, and I suddenly wasn't sure if I wanted to cross it. Steeling my nerves I took a few tentative steps forward, when just a few yards away a figure steps out of the tree line. I made a disgruntled sound in my throat despite myself and retreated back, my feet slipping on the slick leaves noisily.

The figure stopped, startled, and turned towards me. It was a man, not very old but not very young, tall with a neat mustache and a thick head of curls. He looked just as surprised to see me as I was him, blue eyes wide and mouth parted in shock. Then his eyes flicked down briefly, his expression would've been funny under any other circumstance but this one, and he quickly turned back away-and the sudden fact of my current nudity hit me mercilessly and I spun around to hide behind a tree with a half shriek half gasp. I could practically feel the heat from my cheeks in the cool evening air.

" _Wait_!" He called out, and my heart pounded as I heard his approach.

"Wait, it's alright, I'm not going to hurt you." I didn't know if I believed that, and I couldn't decided to stay or run-but I knew I couldn't get far, not after all that I had already run tonight and as a man I knew he would be faster. That left me with very few other options. Hands shaking, I bit my lip, closed my eyes and took a few more deep breaths.

 _I'm lost. I need_ someone _._

I poked my head around the tree and regard him warily where he stopped a few feet away, hands held out in a gesture of good intentions. He studied my face for a moment-I couldn't imagine the state it was in, and was glad I didn't know-then offered me a small smile which I didn't return, arms wrapped firmly around my chest, which he noted and graciously kept his eyes on my face. He glanced over his shoulder, back at the castle, and the surrounding fields, then back to me, his brow now furrowed in confusion and concern.

"What-what are you doing out here, in the Forbidden Forest at this time of night-." He broke off awkwardly and I knew he was going to add, _and naked_ , but stopped himself. His voice was kind, and had a twinge of a sophisticated accent. He wore brown slacks with a white collared shirt, a crimson waistcoat with gold trimmings and bronze buttons. He had a black robe over it all, a pair of glasses tucked into the outer pocket and a dark blue handkerchief clutched in one hand. He used it to wipe nervously at the back of his neck and chin.

 _'I could ask you the same thing_.' The snarky remark popped into my head, but I didn't voice it aloud, inwardly amused I was apparently so sassy.

"It's alright." He repeated. I wanted to vehemently disagree with that and tell him exactly how not a _single_ thing of any of this was alright, but I still kept my thoughts to myself and went with a safer response.

"Who are you?" My voice wasn't as strong as it had been a few hours ago, it was dry and harsh with thirst and exertion, coming out a raspy whisper. But the man heard it nonetheless and dabbed at his throat with his handkerchief and grinned.

"Oh, _yes_ , where are my manners. Silverthorn, Professor Sabastian J. Silverthorn. How do you do, miss-?" He paused and looked at me expectantly. I dug my fingers into the flesh of my arm and stamped the ever persistent urge to cry- _God_ , I hoped I wasn't this much of a cry baby normally-because I didn't _know_.

"I-I don't know where I am." I said instead and his brow furrowed again. I continued before I lost any and all courage I had left and ruined my chance of getting answers and the much needed help. I felt the void of my missing memories pulse behind my ears and treacherously my eyes teared up at the corners.

"I am _completely_ lost, and confused, and cold and very tired, not to mention _naked_ , and I just need to know-to _understand_ what's happening to me, so please, please will you help me-I don't-I-" It was all coming out in a pathetic tumble of babble and I couldn't stop it, I felt my throat tightening, my words coming faster and higher, I was nearly shouting. Professor Silverthorn took a step closer and I flinched.

"Shhh shhh, wait, _please_. Slow down my dear girl, take a moment to breath. It's _alright_." The use of that word again made me want to do the opposite of calm down but I did stop trying to speak, and a few more deep breaths helped put a stopper on my stream of momentary hysteria. He shrugged his black cloak from his shoulders and held it out to me like one would offer food to a wild animal.

"Firstly, take this, I insist." Hesitating, I slowly reached out, and he looked away as I did so. I didn't waste time putting it on, grateful for its warmth and cover. He made no other move to touch me and waited until I was done.

"Thank you." I managed softly. He nodded at my huddled form, cloak gripped tightly in my hands, tucked firmly under my chin. The last thing I needed was for it to fly open or slip through my fingers. It smelled like coffee and leather and pine trees. I filed those scents away in the back of my mind, in the small, but growing folder of things I knew and recognized.

"Now, before anything else is said and done, let's get you inside and warmed up, hmm?" I hoped I wasn't dreaming-well, yes I did, I hoped all of this was a cruel, sick nightmare I could wake up from-but I hoped I didn't trip in my mad dash through the forest and knocked myself into unconsciousness. I didn't want to risk opening my mouth again in fear I would cry or say something gushingly stupid and embarrassing- _my hero_ -so I simply nodded sheepishly.

"And I'd say a hot cup of tea wouldn't hurt either." He winked at me and swept an arm towards the silent, mysteriously inviting castle, stepping aside to let me pass. I still hesitated, but with a quick glance at the darkness behind me, I knew it was about time I had some light. I followed as he lead us across the grass, the feeling of it on my bare feet felt better than I could describe in words. A small, tentative smile curved the corners of my mouth for a brief moment, the castle looming closer.

Not so lost anymore.

.

.

.

It was _huge_.

Bigger than I had previously thought, even half hidden in ghostly mist. I caught a glimpse of big wooden doors that could have only been the front door, but Professor Silverthorn led us in another direction, through another sets of doors. They we still impressive. I tried not to take in everything at once and overwhelm myself even further-I felt I had officially put the over in overwhelmed at this point-but it was almost impossible not to. Everything was too interesting, the courtyard, the stone arch ways, it was really very beautiful, something straight out of a fairytale.

The inside was significantly warmer and I could finally feel my toes. The hall we had entered was empty, the walls danced with flickering shadows cast by a row of lit torches. Professor Silverthorn was the one to speak first, glancing over at me as we walked.

"We're going to my office, so you can sit and rest for a spell, while I fetch Headmaster Dippet and we can decide on the next course of action." He spoke in a hushed voice. Headmaster sounded important, so did professor, and both were synonymous with school, and school was _not_ the first thought I had when I saw this place. We passed a few paintings, the occasional suit of armor, doors and stairways and I wondered, if this was a school of sorts, what it was they taught here. Fine dining? Medieval history? Maybe science or medicine. Or maybe this was a castle full of vampires. I inwardly snorted at that, I truly was tired for my mind to wonder _that_ far.

 _The next course of action._

What would that even be? I had no idea how anyone could help me, though the hope that someone _could_ , which was what brought me here in the first place, was quickly diminishing now that I was in better sorts and rational. It was a hefty assumption, a daunting task that I suddenly felt guilty for, dumping myself into the laps of strangers, lost and empty and useless and expected them to help me, fix me. Where would they start? What would they do with me? Fear returned and replaced the guilt-what _would_ they do with me.

 _Relax. They aren't going to kick you out like a stray dog. Right? They'll call the authorities or someone more equipped to help me, find someone who knows me and everything will be taken care of. Maybe someone is searching for me right now._

My heart ached at the thought.

 _Right_?

"You never did tell me your name." Professor Silverthorn teased conversationally, I jumped, and a lump formed in my throat. I wanted to tell him, I did, I wanted to be able to connect to someone, and I considered just telling him one, but it wouldn't have been _mine_. I _wanted_ it to be mine. But if I told him the truth it would lead to a twisted path of more questions I didn't have the answers to-they might actually throw me out, not bother with me-and I wasn't ready for that path, not yet. But I was speaking before I could really make up my mind.

"I don't know it." I wanted to sound calm and casual about it but it came out sullen and despondent.

We turned the corner and ascended a flight of stairs. He paused on the third step, and looked down at me, his blue eyes bright in the sparse light. He looked more sad than confused, and I wanted to shrink away from his gaze, embarrassed and anxious. I wanted to sink into the floor.

"I see." He finally said after a moment of uncomfortable silence. Then he was grinning again, taking the steps quickly so I had to lift my borrowed cloak to my knees so I wouldn't trip as I hurried to keep up.

"We are just about there." Sure enough after another short hallway we came to a door, and Professor Silverthorn pulled something from the front pocket of his trousers. I hadn't noticed it before, it looked like a long pencil, he flicked it at the handle of the door and with a soft click it opened. I blinked once, then twice to make sure I had seen what I had seen, but he was already through the door, holding it open for me. I shuffled inside, suddenly a little weary, the paranoia from the forest hadn't quite left me it seemed. We were alone and he had the upper hand in every way. Maybe I had made a mistake following him in here after all-I braced myself for any sort of attack or surprise, but he advanced further into the room without a glance back.

It was a classroom.

Rows of desks took up the majority of the space, neat wooden tables and chairs. The walls were lined with cabinets and shelves, the only light source being whatever reached through the windows and the unlit wall mounted candelabras were useless, so I couldn't see most of what was on or in them. But there were jars and strange containers and objects of indiscernible natures and uses, books and what I thought was a skeleton in the corner. The shadowed places were the most unsettling. So caught in my study I didn't notice Professor Silverthorn had already crossed the classroom and was patiently holding another door open for me. I avoided touching anything and quickly entered his office. His office wasn't much different-in two words, organized chaos. But it was cozy and had personality, personality that had exploded everywhere. There wasn't a single empty space, except for a chair behind a small wooden desk. There was another off to the side that I hadn't seen, the professor leading me to it-not before moving a large stack of papers and scrolls from the seat.

I didn't really sit, more of collapsed as my knees gave out. Professor Silverthorn busied himself with a teapot he had unearthed from beneath a pile of what looked like maps. He pulled the pencil from his pocket again-no, it was a stick, a long slender stick-and with a curt wave a tea cup floated over from across the room. Another wave and the spout of the teapot started to steam and whistle, it poured the water into the cup, not spilling a drop, then it began to float towards me. It was at that point that I wasn't sure if I was awake or not, maybe I had already nodded off, or if my imagination had gone totally out of control. Automatically, robotically, I reached up and grabbed it, the warmth seeping into my hands immediately. I blinked at it, stupefied, but intrigued.

"That should do you better. I'll return shortly with the Headmaster." I could only nod as he hurried out. I took an experimental sip of my tea and was surprised and pleased that it was good, and it filled me from the inside out with comforting heat. Hallucinations or not, it was the best thing-as far as I knew with the knowledge I had, _didn't_ have-I had ever tasted. I studied the office a little closer, taking note of all the odd things-things I couldn't even begin to identify, mixed with things I could, but it was still strange to find them all together. It spoke a lot about the Professor, but I still couldn't figure out what he taught.

History? Or maybe Geography.

I let the events of the night rewind through my mind, I settled back in the soft upholstery of my chair and wondered what the Headmaster was like, and whether or not one of the people in the paintings we had passed had actually yawned or not, or if that was just another hallucination. This whole thing was probably an hallucination, I laughed aloud at that, what a hallucination...very vivid..and terrifying-I swore that man yawned, this is really good tea...this chair is really comfortable, I can't believe he saw me _naked_ -

.

.

.

"-I don't believe she's a student-"

"-I've never seen her before-"

I started awake, the rest of the tea in my cup sloshed over the side onto my lap. Three people were crowded inside Professor Silverthorns office, Professor Silverthorn being one of them, the other two were more strangers. I didn't even hear any of them come in, or realize I had fallen asleep. The one Professor Silverthorn had spoken to was older, heavier set and in contrast to the professor's auburn curls had a shiny, balding head. He wore maroon robes, ornately decorated and embroidered, he was watching me with stern brown eyes. The other man was older as well, long red hair and beard, his robes brighter and more humble in design. He was smiling at me, and I quickly sat up straighter, making sure my own robe was covering my knees.

"We apologize for startling you." The man with the red beard addressed me. My face warmed.

"It's alright, I didn't mean to nod off."

"This is Professor Albus Dumbledore." Professor Silverthorn introduced.

 _Dumbledore, what an odd name. Coming from the girl who doesn't have one._

"He was in the Headmasters office when I came in, I think he can help us, you, as well."

The balding man cleared his throat, tugging on his robes and lifting his chin.

"Good evening, I am Headmaster Dippet, Professor Silverthorn has informed us of the peculiar circumstances of your arrival. He said you seem rather confused and also mentioned you are unaware of your name." I blinked the sleep from my eyes, swallowed, and nodded.

"Yes, sir." Dumbledore stroked his beard and gazed at me, contemplative.

"Can you remember anything else?" A head shake this time, "Are we to also assume then that you have no memory of have you arrived in the Forbidden Forest?" He asked, another nod.

"I don't remember how I got there, or anything before then. As strange as it sounds, I woke up without my memories." I took a sip of my now cold tea to clear my throat and calm my nerves. The three men exchanged a look I didn't know if I liked or not.

"Well that is curious indeed, my dear." Dumbledore chuckled, but I didn't think it was very funny.

"You must understand the position this puts us in young lady, we have never, ah, encountered a _situation_ like yours before here at Hogwarts-that is to say we are unsure of how to provide aid."

"But rest assured we will help you in every way we can." Professor Silverthorn assured quickly. Headmaster Dippet purses his lips.

"Yes, in every way that we _can_." I felt the guilt from earlier return like a sharp pinch. I spoke quickly, a touch desperately.

"I don't want to be a burden more than I already have. So maybe if you can call the police and have them pick me up they can help me figure all this out." The three men blinked at me like I had grown a second head. Oh great, what did I say something wrong, did I offended them somehow? I felt a dread wrapped embarrassed flush creep up the back of my neck.

"Or if you don't have a phone, a letter or something?" I said, hoping to be helpful, but they still looked at me with the same perplexed look. Professor Dumbledore was the first to come out of the stupor, he looked down at me over his half moon glasses with the kind of face you have while explaining something difficult to a child.

"My dear, I'm afraid we have no phones, and no police, at least not the kind I believe you are referring to." He said softly, and my heart sank.

"Are you a muggle, girl?" Headmaster Dippet asked with his perpetually purses lips and narrowed eyes. _Muggle_? I waited for the word to register in my brain, but nothing came close except for mugger, and I don't think that was what he was asking. My head was swimming, I clutch my tea cup with trembling hands. No phones or police, what had Dumbledore meant?

 _Where was I?_

"A muggle? I don't know, I don't even know what that _is_ , but I don't _think_ so." It came out a little squeaky and defensive but if it was a bad thing, and judging by the look on Dippet's face it wasn't exactly a good thing, then I didn't want to be one and they refuse to help me because of it.

"He means, do you have any magic?" Professor Silverthorn supplied encouragingly, he could probably sense my growing dread and confusion and I was glad he was on my side still. I didn't know where Dumbledore stood and now it seems Headmaster Dippet didn't trust me, but at least I had a friend, or an advocate of sorts.

 _Magic_.

The word echoed in my head. My stomach twisted, and my palms began to get sweaty.

What does _that_ mean?

"Magic? I don't know what you mean by that either. _Should_ I?" I couldn't think what else they could mean by magic, but they couldn't possibly mean _magic_ magic, but then again Professor Silverthorn made the teapot and teacup move with that stick of his, without even _touching_ it. I guess that certainly counted as magic-but magic wasn't _real_. But what if it was and I had just forgotten it was along with everything else, but no, that didn't feel _right_. Then maybe I was a muggle. What was happening here? Just when I thought things were starting to look up and make sense.

 _I think I'm going to be sick._

"I-I really don't know, I don't feel like I have magic, but maybe I do. It's just like I said I don't remember _anything_ about myself or my life before now, I don't know why, I'm _trying_ -" a hand was placed on my shoulder and I looked up into twinkling blue eyes, and I realized I was crying. A drop fell into my cup, and the rest down my cheeks and neck. I was breathing heavily and it wasn't just my hands shaking now. Dumbledore took the unfinished teacup from my hands and set it aside, producing a white handkerchief from his robes and I took it, but didn't use it.

"Armando, I think it would be best if we let our guest rest, she has had quite the night and I think some sleep would benefit us all." Dumbledore suggested. Dippet smoothed his red velvet robes and seemed to contemplate the request, and I didn't know if he would refuse and press me for more or agree.

"Albus is right, we aren't going to get anywhere like this." Professor Silverthorn said this to the headmaster but was looking at me, almost looking through me.

"Let's leave the poor girl alone until morning, and we can better decide with bright eyes and clear minds, eh." He grinned and winked at me. The headmaster cleared his throat and lifted his chin in a huff, clearly not happy with this alternative, I held his probing stare with as much tenacity as I could summon, face still damp with tears-he nodded. I didn't understand why he was being so, so, _difficult_. I felt suddenly angry, and not just at them, but at myself. I scowled down at my hands as they curled into fists in my lap.

"Very well, she can stay in the infirmary tonight. Albus, a word." And he left the office, I released a breath I didn't know I had been holding, slumping down in the chair. Dumbledore patted me on the shoulder and bid me a goodnight before following Dippet out, I caught just bits of a hushed conversation, then they were gone with the sound of the classroom door closing. Professor Silverthorn didn't say anything for a moment, but then he too moved to the door.

"He means well, though it is hard to see at times how he could, but he's a good man."

My first impression of him made me not so sure about that, but I didn't know anything about him, the professor could be right. _But_ , I didn't know anything about _him_ either so then again he could be wrong. Another but-I don't know anything about myself, so my judgement of right and wrong was questionably up in the air. I felt like Alice in wonderland, having hit her head at least a dozen times on the way down the rabbit hole then once more upon arrival for good measure-like a spoken command, at that thought my head began to throb again, a dull pulsing that suddenly was a sharp pain striking at my temple.

" _Ah_!" I gasped out, the hand not holding Dumbledore's handkerchief clutched my head. Professor Silverthorn was there at my side instantly, I could feel him crouched by my chair, as my eyes screwed closed.

"What is it! What is the matter?" He grasped my shoulder and I gasped again and flinched away. He pulled back like he had be burned and my head throbbed again, just as sharp. I folded forward, hunched over my lap and tried to breathe through such an uncomfortable and foreign feeling. It was like being unaware of a healing wound and bending or moving in a way that rips it right open again. I balled Professor Silverthorn's cloak in my hands in favor of digging my nails into my palms. The pressure behind my eyes was almost too much, like something was desperate to burst out and escape, but then it stopped and began to melt away like ice in the sun. Whatever it was that was happening to me seemed to be leaving almost as quickly as it came, enough for me to open my eyes and sit up. The candle light of the office was harsher now than before, I squinted and let the curtain of my hair fall from my shoulder and shield me from it. Professor Silverthorn was bent on one knee next to me and was watching me with confused concern, and maybe a bit of calculation. A few tears had leaked out when I had doubled over and I wiped them away angrily.

"Are you alright?" The Professor asked softly.

"No." Was all I said, through clenched teeth and a sore throat, heart beating hard and fast, the discomfort still lingering in my skull. He nodded in acknowledgment and stood, taking a few steps back to give me space. What guilt I might have felt for pulling away like I did when he was only trying to help me was swallowed by the residue pain and the persistent emptiness surrounding me in that moment.

"You must be very tired is all." He said more to himself than me. I was glad once again he didn't press me for anything else, question what my episode just now had been all about. Because of course I had _no_ _idea_.

"Come, I'll take you to infirmary."

He crossed to the door, but I didn't want to move in fear of upsetting whatever it was that held the seams of my mind and the health of my head at its mercy. I stood slowly, making sure my cloak stayed closed and shuffled out of the office. No more words were exchanged as I followed the Professor through the castle, I no longer had the energy or curiosity from before so I walked with my head down and my shoulders drawn in. The next room he took me too was much bigger, a wide space with many windows. I felt less claustrophobic here than the office and it helped my nerves. Rows of beds lined the walls, sectioned of and hidden from view by plain white curtains. Another door at the end of the room was closed and all the candles on the walls were unlit. I was guided to a bed and I immediately sat down on it without being told.

"Wait here another moment, I'll let Madam Folley know you're here and I can get you some clothes to change into."

He made for the other door at the end of the room, knocked softly then slipped inside. I didn't want to wait for him to return, I fell back on the firm mattress, the springs beneath me squeaked. I curled forward, knees drawn close to my chest and closed my eyes to-hopefully-be lulled into a deep sleep. With everything I had been through tonight, physically and mentally, I was certain as soon as my head touched the crisp white pillowcase I'd be out like a light. But after a few moments, I was still dreadfully awake, staring up at the shadowed intersecting arches in the ceiling. So I was still awake when Professor Silverthorn returned with a set of gray and beige striped pajamas.

I forced myself to sit up and accept them. There was a pause, a somewhat awkward one as he just stood there.

"Well, I hope you can get some rest, and try not to worry about tomorrow, it will be alright, you'll see." That word again. I nodded and he smiled. I set the pajamas aside and went to draw the curtain for some privacy, the professor taking this as his cue. The guilt from earlier made my stomach clench.

"Thank you. Thank you for helping me, and I'm sorry about... _me_." I said lamely as he turned to leave. He shook his head, his handkerchief coming out again to wipe his brow.

"Please, no need to thank me, I just hope I can help you figure this out, get you home." The word home was like a swift stab in the gut, and it hurt more than anything else had tonight.

"Goodnight." He gave a little bow that had me smiling just slightly then left me to change and sleep. I pulled the curtains closed and shrugged of the cloak, placing it on the bedside table. Underwear would've been nice but it would've been embarrassing to have the Professor bring me a bra and panties, so I was fine with this for now. The pajamas we soft, a little big, but so very welcomed. I slipped under the thin blanket and resumed my previous position.

I listened to the noises around me, thinking maybe they could help me sleep, but there weren't many. The silence was like another blanket, settling over me with a heavy chill. Now that I was alone for the night, I was ready to cry, but no tears came. Figures they'd be all gone now, after the Professors and Headmaster saw me cry like a pathetic wimp. The possibilities of tomorrow loomed over me- a black eyed vulture perched on the end on the bed. I tried to scare it away will all the happy thoughts I could muster, tried to think positively as I could in my weakened and exhausted state. I was clothed and warm in a bed with people willing, for the most part, to help me find my way instead of being naked and cold in the forest without any help at all. Progress. But one thing hadn't changed.

"Lost." I whispered into the quiet of the room.

.

.

.


	3. What's in a Name

Chapter two

.

.

.

 _Well you might belong to another time_

 _Still you have to carry on here_

 _No where else to go and you never know_

 _What to hide and what to show, no_

 _Youre holdig on for life._

* * *

Someone, somewhere was humming.

I couldn't tell if it was close or far away. The tune was sweet and slow, carried into my subconsciousness on a gentle breeze. Usually something like that would push one further into unconsciousness, but it roused me quickly. It was completely different than the last awakening I had-my arrival into awareness was gradual and easy. My lids felt thick as they parted and I looked in front of me without really seeing, the fog of sleep still clouded my vision. It was definitely morning, my surroundings were bright and warm with sunshine.

Someone was moving about close to my bed, hidden by my drawn curtains. I didn't move or make a sound; I laid there listening and waiting for something to happen. There was the rustle of fabric as whoever it was moved and the clank of silverware and glass. The tune of the hum suddenly changed, becoming livelier. Whoever it was Wewas certainly a morning person. I didn't seem to be.

The spot between my eyes pulsed, the empty hole inside not wanting to be forgotten. And I hadn't forgotten, I felt it as soon as I was awake.

Across the room the door was opening and the humming cut off. There were hurried footsteps approaching and I automatically tensed. The hummer was close enough to me that I heard them huff in irritation.

"Mister Rowle, you're _late_ , breakfast is well past being over." The voice snapped, it was a woman and I could imagine what she looked like just from her voice alone. The other person, Rowle, was breathing heavily. I turned my head-one ear was pressed into the pillow, muffling everything I heard-to hear the conversation better, trying not to make the bed squeak.

"I'm sorry Madam Folley, I-I got here as fast as I could."

"Well it was almost not fast enough. I've lectured 'ya enough by now that it's crucial you take this medication _on time_."

"Yes, ma'am" Was the sheepish reply. The boy sounded young and maybe I could compare him to my age, if I knew it. As quietly as I could I turned onto my back and silently wished they weren't so close to my bed. My heart practically leapt into my throat when the mattress springs creaked under my weight shift. I froze and there was a pause on the other side of the curtain.

"Here 'ya are, hurry up and drink it now. And you'd best be more punctual from now on." The woman scolded, another rustled of clothes- she must've handed him something.

"Yes ma'am, it won't happen again, really." He sounded earnest if not a little sad.

"Good lad, now off to class with you, _shoo_!" The same steps that had hurried in, hurried out. Heart still thumping heavy in my ears, hands clenched in the blanket, I waited. A handful of seconds passed, then the white curtain parted and a head peered in. I could tell this woman had aged very gracefully, not looking a day over 50, with gray streaks in her chocolate brown hair, a kind and pretty face with sharp green eyes. Those eyes studied me as I peeked over my blanket.

"Ah, I see you're awake at last." She pulled the curtain aside, letting in more light, I squinted. I sat up as she placed a tray on the side table beside my borrowed cloak. I glanced over the plate of toast, scrambled eggs and beans, the cup of tea and a solitary apple, my stomach instantly coming to life with an audible groan. I clutched at it, mortified as the older woman grinned.

"I had a hunch you'd be hungry when 'ya woke, so I had a little somethin prepared for 'ya."

"Than-thank you." She turned and picked up something from the bed next to mine and set them at my feet.

"I also 'ave these for you to change into when 'ya finish eatin." A neatly fold white blouse sat on top of what looked like a navy colored skirt, along with a pair of tall wool socks and some undergarments. She placed a pair of simple black shoes on the ground by the bed.

"Oh, thank you."

"I'm Madam Folley, I'm the 'ead Medwitch here at Hogwarts." I nodded, not really sure what a Medwitch was, and went to introduce myself but faltered. She shook her head and patted my blanket covered leg.

"Don't you worry lass, Professor Silverthorn told me everything I needed to know." I felt embarrassed again. But then a thought occurred to me.

"Madam Folley, you're a doctor?..."

"Yes, of sorts dear, I'm proficient in 'th healin arts."

"Can you help me get my memories back?" Madam Folley frowned, pursing her lips in a way that made me think of the headmaster. She patted my leg again.

"Professor Silverthorn asked me the same thing, and I'll tell you what I told 'em." She said firmly, but her eyes had softened, I nodded eagerly.

"Memories are a very fragile thing lass, there are a few spells that can erase or alter 'em, but there are even fewer that can restore 'em." I felt my shoulders drop, my hands clenched in my lap, hidden under the sheets.

"But I will do everything I can with the abilities I posses to help 'ya lass, so don't be giving up 'ope just yet."

"Thanks..I, I'll try." I replied dryly, feeling indeed very hopeless. Madam Folley merely smiled and left me to eat and change, drawing the curtains closed again behind her. My mood should've affected my appetite but my body wasn't going to stand for it and before I knew it all the food was gone. I munched on the apple as I changed, impressed to find it all fit pretty perfectly, and even with no memories I felt silly in a skirt-I must've not been much of a girly girl. I pulled on the socks and slipped on the shoes-another perfect fit, and placed my apple core on the tray. I finger combed my hair, wishing suddenly for a mirror, to see how I looked-what I looked like. I pushed the mounting irritation away, the wave of loneliness, lifting my chin in determination. Today was a new day, a day for answers, the day I would start over and move forward, not back.

 _There's nothing to go back to anyways._

I slipped out of the curtains and spied Madam Folley in the back, folding bed sheets. Well she was and wasn't doing it, she was waving her wand and they folded themselves, floating over to pile neatly on a nearby shelf. I couldn't help but stare, seeing Professor Silverthorn do something similar last night was a shock, but I was still in awe of such a display. I didn't know if I'd ever get used to, to, magic-but if I was going to stay I'd have to. And the gawking would have to stop. I ran a nervous hand down the pleats of my skirt and approached the wand waving medwitch, clearing my throat to get her attention.

"Oh, finished are we? Don't you look _lovely_." I flushed.

Speaking of looking.

"Thank you and yes. Do you have a bathroom I can use real quick, and a brush?" She tucked her wand into the pocket of her apron and gestured to her office door.

"Why of course lass, it's through my office here, in the back, you'll see it. Go and freshen up, the 'eadmaster should be here soon to get 'cha."

Oh great. My stomach knotted with dread and nerves. He said we'd discuss more today, but that didn't mean he hadn't already made up his mind about what to do with me. But Professor Silverthorn said he'd help me, and Dumbledore seemed nice and merciful, surly they'd both speak up for me, convince him to let me stay until I got my memories back. When-if I got them back. I had this all running through my head as I walked through Madam Folleys office, to a door in the back. It was a small little bathroom, with just a sink and a toilet, an oval mirror and a cabinet on the wall.

So stuck in my thoughts, that I wasn't prepared the moment I walked in and met my reflection in the mirror above the sink.

I froze in the doorway, eyes wide, blue eyes, like the blue of deep ocean water. I was taken aback by how sad and lost they looked.

On my trek through the forest I had entertained my mind by imagining what I looked like, if I was pretty or plain, or ugly. At that point I didn't really care which I just wanted to know.

I stepped into the room, closing the door behind me and tentatively approached the sink. My hair was a dark brown, I tucked it subconsciously behind small ears. I wouldn't call myself beautiful, I studied my face, but I wasn't too hideous. I had a nice mouth, not too thin or big, my nose was on the small side, but my eyes were almond shaped and framed by long eyelashes-but heavy, dark bags hung underneath them. My eyebrows were a little thick but I had a few freckles and my skin was relatively clear. Except for that. I reached up and traced a finger over the small white scar that peeked out of my hairline, on the side of my head. It wasn't obvious but the eyes landed on it eventually. I wonder where that came from.

I didnt look much older than 17, maybe 16, it was hard to tell. I was skinny, but not in a slender feminine sort of way, but more like I was active in my past life. I had no curves to speak of-the blouse and skirt were still flattering I suppose. My other assets weren't much either. But I was grateful for all of it.

Because it was all _mine_.

But I was still a stranger-the girl in the mirror wasn't familiar, but it was me and it was nice to finally meet myself. I couldn't help the smile that split my face, I felt the sting of tears well up in my eyes and something in my chest burned. It was a piece in the missing puzzle of my life and it gave me confidence.

I blinked the tears away and tore my eyes from the mirror to find that brush.

.

.

.

I stepped out of the office back into what I assumed was the infirmary a few minutes later, feeling a little more grounded. The Headmaster was waiting for me, talking to Madam Folley, Dumbledore and Professor Silverthorn standing by silently. Everyone went silent though when I walked out. Carrying the mantle of an identity-although a name would make it complete-I held my head high. The Headmaster gave me a friendly smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Good morning young lady. I trust you slept well, hmm? And you seem to be in better spirits, what a relief." He sounded like he was trying to convince himself of something. But I put my best foot forward and reminded myself to be as curtious and humble as possible.

 _You need them to help you. Play nice, even if he doesn't_.

"Good morning Headmaster, I slept great actually and Madam Folley has been very kind." The Medwitch winked at me.

"Has sleep recalled anything for you?" Professor Silverthorn asked curiously. I had slept like a rock, I don't even think I changed positions. But my dreams were as black and empty as the hole in my head. Or maybe I had just forgotten what I dreamed like everything else.

"No, still nothing."

"Ah."

"Well let's be off then, to my office, where we can continue to sort all this out." The headmaster said curtly, all business and nodded at Madam Folley. She gave my arm a comforting squeeze as I passed her.

Now well rested and clear minded, I eagerly observed the castle as we walked. It was easily the coolest thing I'd ever seen, even without the memory of my life before, I was certain of it. I had been right about the paintings, they not only moved but talked as well. They bid us good morning as we walked by. And once or twice I thought I saw something move in the hall behind us out of the corner of my eye, but when I looked, there was nothing there. It was a big old castle, those are suppose to play tricks with your head and creep you out, right? But this place-Hogwarts-it felt different, in a way I couldn't explain, but it made me feel _safe_.

I swallowed thickly, heart beating a little faster, when we passed a group of chatting students in full uniform-slacks and skirts, vests and robes with different colored ties. Some of the girls had their bags levitating at their sides, and I repeated a mantra in my head as they passed.

 _Don't stare don't stare don't stare_

They acknowledged their professors and Headmaster with smiles and pleasantries, then they saw me and didn't know what to say. The just looked at me as we passed, seeing I was unfamiliar and not in uniform, they whispered amongst themselves. But I ignored them and kept walking. I could feel Dumbledore watching me out of the corner of my eye, and I wasn't sure why. It felt like he was gauging my reactions, how I handled things, like he was looking for something inside me. Maybe he thought I was lying, that I had my memories and I was pulling some scam on them to get something, and was waiting to see some recognition on my face, or a tell that would give me away.

 _Or he's just an old man that likes to stare, stop jumping to stupid conclusions_.

The Headmasters office was drastically different than Professor Silverthorns. For starters, it was practically hidden, we came to a stop in front of a large stone statue with no door in sight. I didn't recognize what kind of creature the statue was and figured that this was a stop on our tour, they were pointing out cool stuff to me along the way, but then Dippet spoke a password and the statue _leapt_ aside. Behind it there was a passage and a spiraling staircase.

I don't think this place will ever stop surprising me.

Single file we climbed up until we reached a wooden door, dark with intricate carvings and a shiny polish. Dippets office was more sparse and organized. It felt less cozy other than the fireplace by the big desk, where a small fire crackled orange and green. The Headmaster seated himself behind his neat desk, offering me a seat across from him, the two professors opting to stand. He laced his fingers together, looking down his nose at me and I clenched my hands in my lap, stomach unsettled. Here we go.

"Now, young lady, let us discuss the issue of your presence here, and the circumstances of your arrival and current...state." I nodded, swallowing thickly.

"Between the three of us we have thought it best that you.." he trailed off a little, pausing to glance at the other two men and I could feel the blood begin to drain from my face.

 _This is it, I'm going to be memoryless and homeless. I'll never make it on my own-_

"-stay here, at Hogwarts, until further notice, when we can restore your memories and return you from whence you came."

Relief flooded me, I released a breath I didn't realize I had been holding. Dippet looked at me like I was a problem he was ready to get rid of, but I didn't care, they were letting me _stay_. He could think whatever he wanted about me, as long as I could remain here, until I knew who I was.

"Thank you sir, really. I-I don't know how to repay you-I'll try to remember, and I'll try not to be too bothersome." I said earnestly, gripping the arms of the chair and leaned in. Dippet waved it away.

"Nonsense, we never turn away someone in need here at Hogwarts." He said thinly. I smiled, and meant it.

"Now, there are a few other things that need to be sorted out before we can move on. Since you are unaware of any magical abilities you may, or may _not_ have, there is a test of sorts we have prepared for you, to find out." Oh boy. A _test_? I didn't feel prepared for any kind of test, and I grew anxious again.

 _What kind of test are we talking about here?_

"Alright, what do I have to do." Trying to sound confident, I wiped my suddenly sweaty palms on my skirt. Professor Silverthorn crossed to the other side of the room to retrieve something while Dumbledore spoke up to explain.

"It is safe to say you will not be familiar with this certain object."

"Probably not." I agreed, curious. Professor Silverthorn was returning with what looked like a..a _crystal ball_ , carefully cradled in his hands. He placed it on the Headmaster's desk and stepped back. I eyed it wearily, wondering if they were serious or pulling my leg. I looked at my warped image, seeing if I could catch a glimpse of anything else maybe.

"The is a conduit orb." Dumbledore continued, but didn't elaborate further.

 _Very helpful._

"What do I do with it?" I asked over my shoulder, both men had backed away and the headmaster leaned forward in his seat.

"You simply touch it, place both hands on it, and if you have magic, it will glow." Professor Silverthorn instructed, his handkerchief coming out to dab at his brow. Dippet mumbled under his breath, but I sill heard it.

"Or _won't_."

That's all I had to do, just touch it? No magic words? It seemed fairly simple, but for whatever reason it made me nervous, the little flip in my stomach was almost fear. If I didn't have magic, would they still let me stay? And if I did, well what then, what do I do with it. I didn't know the first thing about magic.

I couldn't decided what I wanted more; to have it or not to have it.

 _To be or not to be, is most definitely the question._

"The orb will resonate with your magical core, creating a link, which will become visible in a flash of light. Even the faintest trace of magic will be detected." Dumbledore recited, as if reading from a book. Well he was a professor, of what I wasn't sure-of magical objects it seemed.

"Ok, I think I understand. Can I pick it up?"

"Go ahead." Professor Silverthorn encouraged. He looked the most intrigued, borderline excited. I guess I should've been, but I felt more quesy than anything-on the fence of dread and anticipation.

Just do it, get it over with-like a bandaid.

I took a deep a breath, reached out and grabbed it. It was surprisingly light, for being a solid glass ball. It felt warm in my hands, the tips of my fingers tingled pleasantly, like something was about to happen.

But it didn't.

I blinked at it, waiting for it to do something, but it remained the same. Maybe it just took a few seconds, did I need to do anything else-should I shake it? I squinted into it, looking for any hints of light, but I only saw the reflected candles on the wall. I glanced at the others, maybe I wasn't doing it right.

"Well, does this mean I don't have any-"

A violent flash of bright red light erupted from the ball, so intense and sudden I shrieked and dropped it. It blinded me, red and black spots seared into my eyelids, the brilliance went straight to my brain with a sharp stab of pain. The ball hit the ground and shattered into a million sparkling pieces, the light stopped instantly and the office was deadly silent. Heart hammering, vision swimming and hands shaking, I sat frozen in my chair, panting dramatically.

" _What_ was _that_." But the three men were silent; I looked from a tight lipped Dippet, to the unreadable expression on Dumbledores face, to Professor Silverthorns thoughtful, far away gaze. I waved an arm over the glittering heap of glass, feeling light headed-

"Is that _suppose_ to happen?"

"Not quite so...much." Professor Silverthorn struggled for the right words. My head was reeling, oh God here comes those beans-did this-did this mean-

"I have _magic_?" It was a weak whisper not addressed to anyone specifically. It felt loud in the silent space of the office, it seemed to echo back at me from all angles.

"It would appear so." Dippet said dejectedly.

"But-I-I don't, it can't be right, I mean I-"

 _Keep it together!_

"I have never seen a conduit orb react so strongly to ones core before." Dumbledore mused aloud, his blue eyes twinkled at me.

"But I don't feel anything. Maybe it was broken." I offered weakly. I glanced down at the remains-at least it was now.

"The color was odd as well, I've never seen red light before…" Professor Silverthorn added, wiping his neck, he was looking at me like some undiscovered species. I felt on the verge of fainting, or losing my breakfast, or both. I was better off not knowing.

Ok, deep breaths. Deeper, too deep!-

"Well what do I do now? I don't know how to use magic, I'm not even sure I really _want_ it." It came out more whiny and desperate than I intended it to-so much for my earlier confidence. I was beginning to panic, it was all too overwhelming, it was too much to process. Professor Silverthorn placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"It'll be alright." He waved his wand, and the scattered glass began to collect and reassemble, until the orb was once again whole and intact. He placed it back on the desk and I scooted as far as I could from it.

"What does the red mean?" My question was directed at Professor Silverthorn, but it was Dumbledore who answered.

"The color of the light can tell the nature of one's magic, the strength of it."

"Is red a... _bad_ thing?" It felt like it, so angry and sinister looking, and it was so bright and intense.

"There is no good or bad when it comes to magic-only the good or bad the witch or wizard uses it for. Magic is infinite and unbiased-pure. It is us who corrupts and misuses it." I mulled over Dumbledores words as he stepped forward and placed a hand gently on the orb. It shone a warm white, that filled the office, and me, with light. Why hadn't mine looked of felt like that? I slouched in my seat-what was wrong with me?

 _Aside from the obvious._

"I have a theory." Professor Silverthorn stated, glancing from me to the orb. Dippet raised an eyebrow in amused disbelief, sitting back in his chair and folding his hands in his lap.

"With the loss of your memories, and therefore a loss of identity, your magical core is confused, almost...blocked I guess you could say. You just have to tap back into it-thus such a strange and strong reaction; your mind, body and core are out of balance."

"Rearranged, out of sorts?" I offered, a tad sarcastically. He didn't notice.

"Yes! But this is only a theory, and not a very good one, I know." He blushed. It was a lot better than anything I could think of-I just needed to readjust myself was all. Get use to this magic business, and maybe the rest would fall into place-maybe my new found magic was the key to getting my memories back. Hopefully.

"That makes me feel better, I think."

"Whatever the explanation, the fact of the matter is, is that she is not a muggle and we can proceed." The Headmaster interjected hotly. So if I had turned out to be a muggle, than we couldn't have proceeded? Good to know.

"Now that we have established the presence of your magic, we can enroll you as a student and get you sorted. Professor Dumbledore if you'd please." Dumbledore turned to get something, and I felt unease, praying it wasn't another test, I don't think I can take another one. He returned in a sweep of deep blue robes and placed what he had retrieved on the desk next to the orb.

 _Oh please don't tell me I have to wear that._

It was an ancient sagging hat. The pointed top drooped down to one side. And the wrinkles, the folds of the material made it look like a face. I turned to professor Dumbledore.

"And this?" He smiled mischievously

"This is the sorting hat." Oh, so when Dippet said get me sorted, he didn't mean sorted sorted, he was talking about this hat. But then-

"What does sorted mean?" And what does this raggedy old hat have to do with it. Dippet cleared his throat, sitting up straighter in his high back velvet chair.

"The students of Hogwarts are sorted, ah, _placed_ , into one of four houses upon entering their first year. These houses are based upon certain personality traits and ones core characteristics."

"For example-" Professor Silverthorn jumped in.

"The house of Gryffindor is for the brave of heart, they posses courage and loyalty. Slytherin House is more ambitious and cunning, Ravenclaw is for those who pursue and value knowledge and wisdom and Hufflepuffs are fair and hardworking."

Interesting. Why couldn't they just be one big group, why split them up? I frowned-where would I go? Was I brave or ambitious, was I smart or kind? I didn't particularly feel I was more of one of those things than the others, I...I didn't know what I was, who I was. It was blank, my self canvas had been erased and I had scarcely started to draw on it again-I didn't know where to start. My gut clenched, what if they didn't know where to put me, what if I didn't belong _anywhere_.

 _What else is new._

"Don't worry my dear, there is a place for _everyone_ at Hogwarts." Professor Dumbledore said in a low whisper, for only me to hear. I blinked up at him, almost convinced he could read minds. I had the sudden feeling that Dumbledore knew a lot more than he was letting on. Something else occurred to me in that moment.

"Headmaster, I'm going to become a student?" I could see a lot going wrong with that. Not to say I wasn't curious about Hogwarts, and was willing to know more about this place-a different world, it seemed-I had stumbled upon, but I wasn't quite ready to be a student. I knew absolutely nothing about magic and how to use it, I'd be totally lost. I was just hoping to lay low until I got my memories back, not dive head first into all...this.

"Why yes, of course. Is it not your desire to enroll at Hogwarts?" His face slacked in surprise then pinched in haughty irritation. I felt my cheeks burn.

"Oh no, _no_ , I mean _yes_ , I just, I'm not sure if it's the best idea, not that I don't want to, I just, I don't know anything about magic and I don't think-"

"Well that is why you are to learn, and what better place than Hogwarts?" Dippet sniffed.

"I'm sure this is a great school," Dippets eyes narrowed, " the best, It would just be very difficult for me, I think. I'd have to start with the basic of the basics, and I don't even have a wand." Dippet waved his hand in a dismissive gesture.

"That will be taken care of."

"Oh, good, but I still don't think-"

"You will be well taken care of, my dear, rest assured, now let's get you sorted." He stood, rounded the desk, picked the hat up and placed it on my head before I could get another word in. It was too big for my head, the front fell in front of my eyes, blocking out my audience. It smelt like a musty attic, and I didn't want to think how many other heads this had been on.

So now what-

 _'Ah, an interesting mind indeed.'_

I jumped about a foot in the air, hands shooting out to grip the arms of my chair with a startled gasp. I could hear Professor Silverthorn chuckle somewhere to my right.

 _What on earth-hello?!_

 _'I haven't encountered a mind like this in an age.'_

I lifted the brim of the hat so I could see again, glancing quickly around to see the fourth person in the room, the one speaking. But there wasn't anyone else. I felt the hat shift on my head, I reached a hand up and felt the folds moving. It couldn't be-

"Is the _hat_ talking?" I exclaimed, immediately snatching my hand away.

"Why yes of course, the hat must delve into your mind to determine your house, now hush, girl, and let it finish." Dippet said impatiently. I stopped myself from shooting him a glare, took a deep breath instead and put my hands back in my lap.

 _'Look, that crystal ball really freaked me out, can you just take it easy for a second. I-this is a lot to wrap my head around, alright?'_

 _'New to magic, are we?'_

 _You could say that…_

 _'Let's take a closer look shall we?'_

 _I'm afraid there's not much to look at._

 _'Hmmmm. Your memories aren't gone, they are merely hidden.'_

 _Hidden? Well how do I find them?_

 _'With time.'_

 _I've got plenty of that. Can you see anything?..._

 _'I see much, girl.'_

"I'm getting really tired of being called girl." I snapped, then clamped a hand over my mouth when I realized I had said that out loud.

 _'You have a very keen mind, and the rare gift of discernment. Such a combination can be powerful.'_

 _Is that why my light was red?_

 _'I see also a thirst for knowledge.'_

 _Yeah, I'd like to know a lot of things-who I am, where I come from, why in the world I'm here-_

 _'You'd do anything to have this knowledge?'_

 _I-well I don't know about anything, but I do want to know…_

 _'Hmmmmm'_

 _What else do you see? Can you tell me?_

 _'This is tricky, very tricky.'_

 _Hey! Can you tell me or not?_

"Its best to go with…" I fisted my hands in my skirt.

"Please!"

"Ravenclaw!" The Headmaster took the sorting hat off my head and I bit down on my lip to keep from screaming in frustration.

"A fine house." Professor Silverthorn beamed, but I hardly heard him. My heart was pounding, I wanted to wrestle the hat from Dippets hands, shake it and demand more answers. But I just sat there stiff, staring down at my hands intently, replaying the hats words over in my head. It knew something, it could see my mind, my so called hidden memories, I was _sure_ of it. Why wouldn't it tell me? I blinked away disappointed and angry tears, as Dippet gestured for me to stand. I stood slowly, my overloaded mind making my body sluggish and uncooperative. I really didn't want to go anywhere or do anything else for the rest of the day-just go back to the infirmary and sleep away this nightmare.

The Headmaster pulled his wand from his robes and waved it towards me. A cool breeze ruffled my clothes, they rippled in an invisible wind and I looked down and watched as my out fit changed. My white blouse grew long sleeves, a tie appeared around my neck, stripped blue and bronze, a grey sweater vest with some sort of crest on the front came with it and suddenly I was wearing a long black robe. I looked like one of the girls we had passed in the hallway-a _student_.

"Wonderful, wonderful, welcome to Hogwarts, young lady. Now let's move along, we have much to show you, your dorm, your classes-oh hurry now, girl." He sighed, stopping just by the door when he saw I wasn't following.

"Headmaster, I believe there's one more thing we need to take care of before anything else." Professor Silverthorn said, wiping at his brow, glancing at me with a small comforting smile.

 _Oh God, please no!_

"I believe the young lady needs a name."

I blinked. There was a pause in the office, Dippet looked surprised again, but he recovered quickly.

"Oh yes, of course! How could I have forgotten." He laughed. Apparently very easily. Dumbledore stroked his beard thoughtfully, blue eyes squinting into the distance.

"Gertrude?" He offered. I gave a polite, indifferent shrug.

Not going to happen.

"Hilda." The Headmaster asked, and it wasn't bad-better than Gertrude.

"Elizabeth?"

"Cornelia?"

"Agatha."

"Daphne!"

It was turning into a tennis match of names between the two men, and I wasn't sure I liked any of them, and I didn't want to just pick one because they suggested it-I wanted it to feel right. A name was an important thing. Professor Silverthorn cleared his throat and we all turned to look at him. His handkerchief was being wrung between his hands.

"If I may Headmaster, I can take the girl as my family. I have few living relatives, she can be a cousin or niece perhaps, no one would beknow otherwise." The Headmaster considered it a moment, lips pursed. Professor Silverthorn went on.

"We could say she had lost her family in an attack, and due to an injury during her escape to safety she had lost her memories, and I, being the kind uncle I am, agreed to take her in. And I know no safer place than Hogwarts."

"Hmmm, well that is a rather decent explanation, Sabastian, but do you really want to take on such a responsibility? Though I suppose, the decision is ultimately," He turns to me again, "up to _you_ , young lady." I looked at Professor Silverthorn, and we didn't look too similar, it would be a stretch, but I had nothing else to go with. I hadn't thought about what I would tell people when they asked about me, I wasn't thinking that far ahead yet-I was struggling to keep up with the now.

"Are you sure? We don't really know each other, and I've put you through so much already…"

"I'm quite sure. I'm the one who found you, I'm prepared to take any and all responsibility for you." The sincerity in his voice surprised me; that a person would be so willing to help another like he was about to do for me. I almost didn't know what to say, I felt extremely unworthy, and so helpless and dependent on everyone. But the professor was doing this because he wanted to, maybe for his own reasons, or just from the kindness of his heart. Who was I to refuse? I smiled shyly, lifting my head to meet his eyes.

"Than I accept, thank you- _uncle_." He chuckled at the last part, and I couldn't help but giggle as well. I didn't know much about the professor, but I wouldn't mind having him as family, fake or otherwise.

"I had a sister who died when we were still children, her name was Evangeline. And my mothers Maiden name was Schoolcraft. If it's alright with you, I'd like you to take both names as yours own, until you remember your real one."

"Evangeline." I nodded, testing it on my tongue. It was pretty, and I felt honored.

"I'll make sure to take care of any paper work and nessecary arrangements that need to be made for you, Miss Schoolcraft. I trust you and Professor Silverthorn will iron out the details of your story later, mmm?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good, now come along!" He swished out the door. I thanked the two Professors and quickly followed the retreating Headmaster down the stairs.

Something warm was expanding in my chest, a stupid grin spreading across my face.

 _Evangeline_.

I had a _name_.

.

.

.

I wasn't going to remember _any_ of this.

Dippet showed me the library first. Just like everything else in the castle, it was huge and I really wanted to wander the isles, explore, look at some of the books, but he was already moving onto the next thing before I could. He brought me to a few classrooms, the bathrooms, the kitchens, and the Great hall-it was adequately named. It was a large and open room, with four tables, painted glass windows and floating candles. I craned my head up, in awe of the ceiling, which was the reflection of the outside sky, done by magic somehow. It was beautiful. It all looked and felt so grand and medieval.

A podium stood at the back of the room, behind it a long table like the other four. I took note of the different colored banners, with different insignias and animals, and figured it had something to do with the houses of Hogwarts. I was about to ask more about it, but Dippet was already heading back out. He was pretty fast for an old man, and so full of energy. And I suspected he wanted to get this over with.

"Now lastly, I will show you to your dorm. Ravenclaw tower is this way, try to remember the way, dear." He tossed over his shoulder as I tried to catch up with his brisk pace.

 _In this labyrinth? No promises._

We walked on down the hall, I tried to start mapping in my head, when we turned the corner and the Headmaster perked up.

"Ah! Mister Riddle!" Dippet called down the hall and I looked up at who he was talking too. Two boys, with leather shoulder bags and matching green and silver ties. I looked down at my own blue and bronze tie and wondered which house had the green and silver. The two boys had been mid conversation but turned when the headmaster called out. He hurried to them and I followed.

"Good afternoon to you two-mister Riddle may I have a word. Alone, mister Malfoy." The dark haired boy nodded.

"Of course sir." His blonde haired counterpart glanced at me, then to his friend and for a moment, when their eyes locked, it was like he was waiting for permission to leave. Especially when the dark haired boy inclined his head just barely, a tilt of the chin.

"I'll see you at lunch Tom. Headmaster." The he left, turned the corner and was gone. Weird. But Dippet hadn't noticed anything.

"Mister Riddle, I have a favor to ask of you." Tom nodded, smiling politely.

"Anything, sir."

"Splendid my boy, this young lady is a transfer student and is in need of a guide; I have shown her most of the castle, and we were just on or way to Ravenclaw Tower, would you mind showing her the rest of the way?" On our initial approach Tom cast a quick disinterested glance my way, but now he studied me with inquisitive gray eyes.

"Yes, I'd be happy to help a fellow student. Tom Riddle, it's a pleasure to meet you." He extended his hand for me to shake and I did, and the name I gave in return felt strange coming out of my mouth, like I was reading a line from a script. I managed a shy smile.

"Evangeline Schoolcraft."

.

.

.

 **AN: Ok, so here's the the thing; I know this isn't very good. It was rushed and I just wrote it without much thought or a lot of effort. I liked the idea and just went with it. This is an attempt at getting over my writers block. For this of you who follow my other stories, I'm eally close to updating PJ and the BL, and Not too far Gone, but I've got some blockage, so I'm just writing anything and everything to unblock it. If you happen to like this story, than great. I'm not sure how far I'll go, or where I'm even going. So we shall see. Thank you to all the faithfuls. Please review, good or bad, it all helps! If I made any grammatical mistakes or any other kinds of mistakes, sue me. But dont really because i have no money and i dont own HP, just my own characters.**

 **The quotes at the beginning of the chapters are lyrics from broken bells-holding on for life.**

~Prosto.


End file.
